Final Fantasy XII
Cast *'Shawn Chatfield as Vaan' Transcript On Screen Text: LOADING...thumb|400px|right Random Voice: Now loading Final Fantasy 12. (Ooh, Final Fantasy 12.) Vaan: I'm Captain Basch! I'm Captain Basch! Don't listen to Ondore's lies! I'm Captain Basch Fon Rosenburg of Dalmasca. Captain Basch: '''Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we? '''Shawn(Vaan): I'm Captain Basch! (Oh no, don't say your going to says something like Vaan from the game. Instead of saying Basch(Bosh), you said like Bash.) On Screen Text: '''NOTORIETY. (Let's see if everyone gets his attention.) '''Shawn(Vaan): '''I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. '''On Screen Text: 5%. Shawn(Vaan): '''I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca! (Get out of the way Shawn!) '''On Screen Text: 14%. Shawn(Vaan): '''I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. '''On Screen Text: Aren't you, though. Random Old Man: '''Aren't you, though. '''On Screen Text: '''27%. '''Shawn(Vaan): I'm Captain Basch. On Screen Text: No argument here, man! Random Old Man: No argument here, man! On Screen Text: 34%. (Hey! Don't raise up the notoriety, the old man didn't like Shawn's attention.) Shawn(Vaan): '''I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. '''On Screen Text: Good for you. Random Lady #1: Good for you. (Hehe, the notoriety lowers to 9%.) On Screen Text: 9%. Shawn(Vaan): I'm Captain Basch from Dalmas. (Hey! Don't do that!) Random Lady #1: Captain Basch. Shawn(Vaan): '''From Dalmasca, that's all I know about'em. I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca! '''On Screen Text: '''27%. (Now the notoriety raises up.) '''Shawn(Vaan): Hello. Random Lady #3: '''Hello. '''Shawn(Vaan): I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. Random Lady #3: '''Alright, yeah. '''On Screen Text: '''34%. '''Shawn(Vaan): '''Captain Basch from Dalmasca. '''Random Guy #1: '''You rock. '''Shawn(Vaan): Captain Basch. (Finally, a handshake.) On Screen Text: 41%. Random Guy #2: '''Great, how's it going? '''Shawn(Vaan): Good, I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. Random Guy #2: I'm Barry from Pennsylvania. (Cool! This guy got your attention.) Shawn(Vaan): '''Nice to meet you. '''On Screen Text: 50%. Random Guy #2: '''Nice to meet you, man. '''Shawn(Vaan): '''Don't believe Ondore's lies. '''Random Guy #2: You look great. Shawn(Vaan): Thank you, so, do you. (Is this guy playing Final Fantasy?) Shawn(Vaan): '''Pssst. I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. Pssst! '''Old Man Cowboy: '''Hello, this is about Star Wars uh... 30th Anniversary? (Haha, Star Wars! The notoriety is now 5%) '''Shawn(Vaan): No, it's just like, Captain Basch from Dalmasca and I'm just teling you, do not belive Ondore's lies. Don't believe Ondore's lies! (Yeesh, would stop doing that in the parking lot.) Shawn(Vaan): Don't believe Ondore's lies. I am the Captain Basch Fon Rosenburg. (Okay? Everyone thinks that your crazy.) Shawn(Vaan): ... From Dalmasca. Random Guy #3: F**k. (You shouldn't do that.) Shawn(Vaan): '''I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. '''Random Lady #4: '''Hello, nice outfit. '''Shawn(Vaan): Captain Basch... They want it. (Wow, almost there!) On Screen Text: '''95%.. '''Shawn(Vaan): '''I'm Captain Basch from Dalmasca. I'm Captain Basch. (Finally, he got it right.) '''On Screen Text: Let me show you who I am. Random Guy #4: Let me show you who I am. (Uh oh.) On Screen Text: Come over here. Random Guy #4: '''Come over here. '''Shawn(Vaan): '''Yes, sir. (This is going to be bad.) '''On Screen Text: Let me show you who I am. Random Guy #4: Let me show you who I am. On Screen Text: '''Look up that way. '''Random Guy #4: '''Look up that way. '''Shawn(Vaan): '''No, are you? (Oh great, the notoriety is now 41%.) '''On Screen Text: '''41%. '''Shawn(Vaan): Uh, don't believe Ondore's lies. On Screen Text: '''You come near my children again and I will hurt you. '''Random Guy #4: You come near my children and I will hurt you. (Nuts! Is now 0%! That guy should be in jail! And he shouldn't do that in front of his kids. Is his kids adopted?!) Shawn(Vaan): '''I'M CAPTAIN BASCH FROM DALMASCA!!! (...) '''On Screen Text: -1. (Nice talking everyone.) Shawn(Vaan): ... I don't know. Category:Skits Category:Version 3